The present invention relates to a diverter valve assembly having multiple discharge outlets for use in a mixing faucet. A pipe combination set having a closed end in communication with a hot and cold water tube is provided with a number of outlet tubes is mounted to faucet body. A seal sleeve having a number of tubular discharge protrusion in conformance the outlet tubes of the pipe combination set is housed in the pipe combination set. A diverter valve having a opened end and a water outlet is engaged with the seal sleeve that are housed in the pipe combination set. The diverter valve is controllably rotated so as to make the water outlet selectively register with one of the tubular discharge protrusions of the seal sleeve for control of the discharge path of a faucet. Besides, the diverter valve is provided with a spring biased retaining pin that is selectively engaged with one of a number of positioning holes on a knob so as to make the operation of the knob quick and precise. The seal sleeve has a number of axial ribs and each tubular discharge protrusion has two concentric circular ribs and radial secondary ribs for protecting leakage from happening in the seal sleeve.
There are various faucets having differently designing diverter valves available on the markets that generally can only discharge mixed cold and hot water via two outlets in one aspect; and the sealing ribs defined in a seal sleeve housed in the faucet body are not properly designed, so, leakage can still take place when deformation of a seal sleeve resulting from frictional wearing on the diverter valve is made in another aspect.